Women in modern society are conditioned to wear a brassiere. The brassiere provides support, to lift, to flatter, to enhance and to shape. A woman's breast is a sign of femininity and a brassiere serves to not only accentuate that femininity, but also to protect and support it.
The brassiere has undergone an evolution from corset to bralettes to wired brassiere cups to backless, strapless brassieres. As brassiere designers have access to more modern manufacturing processes and fabrics, the brassieres available on the market today can serve women in a multitude of ways that were impossible before. For example, women wearing a backless dress or a halter-top will not want to wear a traditional brassiere. As a result, brassieres have been developed that are both backless and strapless. Backless, strapless bras are particularly gaining momentum as women seek a cleaner look to their outfits by not having brassiere straps on display. Such backless, strapless brassieres have used non-permanent adhesives, such as a disposable double-sided tape, to secure the brassiere to the user. The common adhesive used in backless, strapless bras is polyolefin gel and silicone adhesive, but these types of adhesives when used with conventional backless and strapless brassiere designs are insufficient to support the weight of a breast larger than a small D cup. Furthermore, known backless, strapless brassieres have relied on tabs that extend from the outer surface of the brassiere cups to secure the brassiere cups to the user's skin, and have provided very limited means for enhancing breast cleavage and breast push-up. Moreover, most of the conventional backless and strapless brassieres have an arc-shaped peripheral region that cannot be attached to different sections of the rim of a breast for best coverage without any crease or fold. Further, most of the conventional backless, strapless brassieres have two cup-shaped breast-boosting sections that are connected to each other. Further, some of the backless and strapless brassieres comprise two single cups or breast support structures to cover each of the breasts independently, but are not suitably designed to provide rounded shape to the breasts without any crease or fold.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for a backless, strapless brassiere have been developed in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific purposes that they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as described here. Thus to overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide a backless, strapless brassiere to mitigate the aforementioned problems.